


Drunk me can shut his stupid trap

by Alecto



Series: tumblr ficlets [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "We're not playing strip poker. I don't care what I said when I was drunk."Sober Kaibahateddrunk Kaiba. If only, he still hated Jounouchi too.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: tumblr ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48708
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Drunk me can shut his stupid trap

Kaiba quickened his pace in hopes of shaking his unwanted tail. As he weaved through the mansion halls, the sounds of Yuugi's bunch making merry and generally too much ruckus started to fade into the distance. But the heavy footfall that trailed behind him did not cease.

"C'mon, Kaiba!" Jounouchi whined.

He shot a glower over his shoulder, never slowing his legs. "No. We're not playing strip poker. I don't care what I said when I was drunk."

Why did everything related to Jounouchi Katsuya come back to haunt/annoy him? He played nice with their group once at Mokuba's insistence, and now he'd acquired an additional shadow for his troubles. Scratch that, Jounouchi was trouble. Period. Didn't matter if Kaiba had the luxury of some alcohol swimming through his veins first or not.

"You're definitely less a tight ass after a few drinks." Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I promise it'd be a challenge. You like those."

"I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire," he muttered to himself.

"Uh-huh, sounds more like you're chickensh—"

Kaiba stopped abruptly, and the other man ran into his back with a soft oomph. He spun on his heels to face Jounouchi, who was rubbing his nose. Then he leaned in, looming and smirking, "Are you really that eager for me to beat the literal pants off you?"

That should get the deadbeat to turn tail and run.

Except Jounouchi—unpredictable, infuriating, and nauseatingly attractive Jounouchi responded with an almost leer and another step closer that brought them nearly nose-to-nose. "Hey, as long as one of us loses the pants. Though it'd be better if we both did. Shirts too."

Kaiba felt his face grow heated, but he refused to blink or back away first. He made it a personal policy to never back down from a challenge.

Jounouchi's smile remained flirtatious as he tilted his head coyly, causing his bleached bangs to flop over his twinkling eyes. There was that queasy feeling in Kaiba's stomach again... "I'm down for dropping the poker part from 'strip poker' if you are."

He grabbed a fistful of Jounouchi's shirt and hauled him through the nearest door, not caring what room laid beyond as long as it locked.


End file.
